


Fish Oil

by Lokioneshots



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inhumans (Marvel), Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokioneshots/pseuds/Lokioneshots
Summary: Request: Can you write a fic where Tom gets superpowers because of using the fish oil (in Agents of shield) and becomes a super human and the reader ( his girlfriend ) wants to be there for him but the avengers found him and they are not letting them see each other because they hunk it's dangerous for the reader but when Tom starts to go out of control with his powers.. the reader is the only one who is able to calm him down.. (Please feel free to change it up thank you so much)





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I assumed by Tom you meant Loki and I hope this is kind of what you wanted! This is part 1 of 2.

Loki went on his way to pick up his new supply of fish oil pills but not before leaving a note for Y/N about him leaving. While he was driving to the store, you woke up to find the note on one of the side tables to your shared bed. "I will be back shortly. I am just picking up my fish oil pills from the store. I love you! -Loki." You quickly read it over and smiled to yourself.

You two have been in a relationship for 3 years and were engaged. For your 2nd year anniversary, you both moved in together. Of course you had been talking about it for a few months beforehand but put it into action then.

Deciding to surprise him with breakfast when he got back, you got up and headed down to the kitchen. Choosing to make pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs, you get all of the ingredients out. You also turn on some music to listen to while you make the food.

After waiting for 10 minutes, Loki finally got his pills and headed to his car. Once he pulled up in front of his shared house with you, he opened the front door to an amazing smell of breakfast food. He went into the kitchen to find you dancing around to music while making the food he previously smelt. The god smiled and walked over to you. You noticed him walking over to you and quickly gave him a peak on the lips.

"Hello, Love," Loki said to you. "I'll be right back, I'm going to just put these upstairs." He gestured towards the fish oil pills and then went upstairs to the bathroom. Realizing he didn't take on earlier, Loki took one out of the bottle and swallowed it with some water.

He felt something weird happening. It was like he couldn't move his feet. Wait, now his legs! Loki looked down, confused with this feeling. He saw this rock-type crust climbing up his body quickly covering all of him. What was happening?! He tried to scream to alert you, but the crust muffled it to the point where you couldn't hear him.

"Loki, breakfast is ready!!" You didn't hear him come down the stairs or even call back that he was coming. You repeated your statement think that he didn't hear you. Loki didn't respond again. Worried, you went up the stairs to the bathroom assuming that's where he was.

"Loki, I don't know if you hea-" Your own gasp cut your sentence off and you ran over to him. "LOKI! Oh my god what happened to you?!" You cupped your hands around the rock crust as you heard his muffled screaming.

You jumped back as a part of the rock started crumbling off of him. The rest of it soon followed. As the rest came off of him, Loki fell into you, trembling. You quickly caught him and looked up when you heard the cup both of your toothbrushs were in, fall over. Then, the towel fell off the rack. After that, the drawers and cabinet doors on the sink slammed open and closed, then back open again. The lights also flickered on and off.

"Loki, what's happening?" You asked, scared. Loki felt... different, he doesn't know what kind of different, just different. "I- I think I'm doing this." He got enough strength to stand up by himself and stared down at his hands. "Hey, hey, Loki, look at me. If it is you, you can stop it right? Just focus stopping it. Think of it as a um... a fan and your really cold or something and you want to turn it off." You put your hands on the sides of his face and got his attention.

Slowly, everything stopped as he looked into your eyes. "What the hell just happened?" You asked. "I- I have no idea, but something's wrong with me. That rock stuff did something to me." You could see the fear and shock in his eyes as they started to well up from coming tears. You both moved to the bedroom and sat down. You held him in your arms as he broke down crying.

"What do we do now?" You said in shock from what just happened.  "W- we have to c- call someone," Loki kept hiccuping as he spoke. "W- we have t- to call T- Tony Stark." He lifted his head to look into your eyes.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B/S/N= bookstore name

* * *

Upon hearing Loki's words you took in a deep breath.

Loki has been on Earth for a while now but the Avengers, especially Tony and Clint still have their doubts about him. You don't blame them considering what Loki did to them while he was being mind controlled.

Slowly releasing Loki's grasp on you, you get up and walk over to the phone you only use for emergencies. You open the phone with your fingerprint and face ID and scroll past all of the superheros numbers like Scott Lang, Jessica Jones, and Daisy Johnson, to select Tony Stark. 

"Hey Tony, we have a slight problem." You spoke into the smartphone while glancing over to Loki who was looking back at you.

~~~~~

After you told the genius billionaire what just occured, he told you to wait a few minutes as he sent a SHIELD car over to get you. Once you hung up you walked back over to your fiance and told him what was happening.

You had never seen him this shaken before. Of course he's had attacks and break downs around you, but never this bad. You were always the first person he would go to if he felt downcast and it has been this way ever since you two got close. 

You first met when Loki got sent back to Earth as punishment for what he did. In his first few days he stayed in the tower, not attempting to socialize with anyone in anyway.

The first time he went outside of the tower, he decided to explore the area. Strolling around the block, he picked out a small bookstore by the name of B/S/N. Venturing inside, he spotted about three other customers searching the shelves. Moving throughout the store he eventually found you and immediately you drew his attention, from the bright smile on your face to the bright-colored dress you were wearing. He took his time searching through the bookcases until he found all of the books he wanted. When he checked out he noticed that you gave him a huge, genuine smile despite obviously knowing who he was and what he has done. After that day he frequently came back and every time you two became closer and closer.

Eventually, he went on to ask you out on a date. He set it up perfectly, there were fairy lights strung from trees, your favorite foods laid out on a table that he crafted with magic. Everything was perfect that night. 

~~~~~

When you two arrived to the Avengers tower, you saw Thor, Tony, Bruce, and Steve waiting for you. You helped Loki get out of the car while holding his hand and brought him inside to a hospital- like room. 

"So what we'll do is run a few tests and see what happened. Do you have a piece of the rock I told you to bring?" Tony questioned you.

"Yeah I do." You then gave him a plastic bag with a piece inside. He took it and put it off to the side. 

"Here, wait outside while we go over some stuff. We will update you when we're done." 

You went outside in the waiting room and sat there, worried for what might have happened to Loki.You  heard some rustling in the room, but dismissed it, thinking it was nothing.

~~~~~

About 30 minutes after you went into the waiting room, Tony came out of the room. You stood up to hear the news about what had happened.

"When you left the room, things started to get crazy. Things in the room started moving and we had to put him into a containment room." Tony explained.

"What?" You asked with clear anger in your voice. "Why would you do that?"

"I know the situation isn't ideal but it's for everyone's safety. The good news is I looked into the rock stuff and found there were cases of it in the S.H.I.E.L.D database and we know people who can help him."

 "He isn't an animal you can just put in a cage! Why would you lock him up? This is the complete opposite of why I called you! I called you to HELP him not hurt him," You yelled at Tony. You could practically feel steam coming out of your ears at how angry you were. "Move, I need to see him!"

Tony quickly got in front of you to stop you from going past him. "I don't think that's a good idea. You could get hurt." 

"Well that isn't a decision for you to make. You barely even know him and frankly I don't care if I get hurt, as long as he's ok." You pushed him out of the way and stormed pasted him to find tge room Loki is in. It couldn't fare from the patient room since they didn't go past the waiting room. 

After searching for the room for a while, you stumbled across a room labeled "Containment". You opened the door to the observation room that had one-way glass facing the room Loki was in. In the  observation room stood Thor and Steve along with Bruce.

"Let me into that room." You pointed at the one way glass.

They fought against you, trying to convince you not to when you got an idea. You spotted the keys on a table a few feet in front of you. Pretenting to give up one last fight, you stomped up to Thor, trying to get his sympathy in the situation by fake crying.

"I know you're not actually crying y/n." Thor stated, sounding unimpressed. You then gave up the act.

"Fine, but I can't sit here and watch him suffer." You then left but little did they know while you were fake crying, you managed to sneakily take the keys to the room and put them in your pocket. You realize soon they will recognize that the keys are gone and they will start to come after you so you quickly find the door to the room Loki is in. As you put the key in the lock, you hear foot steps from down the hall coming after you.

"Y/n! You can't go in there!" 

As you got the door unlocked you open it, ignoring the shouts after you. Taking in the room, you see Loki curled up in a ball in the corner where they left a mattress  for him. In the middle of the room was a table with 2 chairs. What you didn't expect to see though were things you assumed were on the table before to be flying around in the air in the room. 

One of the chairs then flew into one of the metal walls.

"Loki?" You said quietly to him. He looked up at you.

"Get away! I don't want to hurt you!" He exclaimed to you. You brushed off his words and walked up to him anyway. Crouching down beside him, you put your hand on his arm. As soon as you did that, all the things that were in the air immediately dropped. You jumped from the noise when the items dropped but you soon went back and hugged Loki. 

"You're okay now, it's okay." You whispered in his ear. Thor, Bruce, and Steve were stood at the door watching you two.

~~~~~

All of the Avengers, you, and Loki agreed it would be best for you two to temporarily move into the tower. Loki and you quickly moved what you needed of your stuff into the room at the tower over the following days. As you stayed there he would be able to learn to control his powers along with your help. You two also recruited Wanda to help Loki with since their powers were kind of similar. Within a year Loki was able to fully control his powers and once in a while went on a mission with the Avengers if he was really needed. You learned that he had telekinesis, telepathic communication, mind control, and emotional manipulation. These go along with all of the other powers he has from being taught magic by Frigga.


End file.
